


Zero/X Week 2021 - Day 3 - Helmetless

by Lunarii



Series: X/Zero Week - 2021 [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Home, Living Together, M/M, Trust, X/Zero week 2021, fireplace, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarii/pseuds/Lunarii
Summary: X could see why Zero wanted a fireplace, although the crimson hunter never explicitly stated why.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: X/Zero Week - 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Zero/X Week 2021 - Day 3 - Helmetless

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 3rd person point of view since it just flowed naturally~

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Fortunate that their shifts ended at similar times, X and Zero strode home together to their shared private condo a few miles away from the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. As 2 of the most senior and well-respected hunters in the field, their request for a private space was granted a few months ago as a token of gratitude. Zero was pretty lax about the whole move and his only requirements were a fireplace and a balcony, to which X was more than willing to meet.

Their condo had a comforting homely feel to it, thanks to Alia’s skill in interior décor; the smart mom friend of the group. When X first moved in, Alia was more than happy to help X shop for curtains, towels, carpets, tables, furniture, and linen. X was overwhelmed at all the colors, functions and different uses for everything and Alia was having the time of her life when she realized X put the kitchen table in the bedroom, the living room portrait in the bathroom, and the nightstand in the hallway. She quickly helped him organize everything before the housewarming party.

Having the deepest bonds ever known to humanity and reploid kind alike, X and Zero fought multiple wars together since the beginning of their activation. Many suspected that something deeper than friendship was going on between them. However, most were secretly supportive and didn’t say anything about it until either X or Zero were ready to officially reveal. If they could find solace in each-other’s arms, who was anyone to say anything? Gender conformity and sexuality was a human construct. Reploids didn’t have to abide by them. 

Axl was let in to their little secret as he caught X and Zero being intimate by accident and he profusely apologized. X hid behind Zero, frozen in fear and Zero tried to think of a logical way to explain why he was straddling X before he blue-screened. The energetic auburn haired reploid’s pulse quickened and he promised to never mention it. Since then, Axl has kept his word, even covering extra shifts and filling out paperwork so that X and Zero didn’t have the weight of the world on their shoulders. They both greatly appreciated the gesture.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they arrived home, the maverick hunting duo took off their metal boots in the hallway. X made it a habit as to not scuff the wooden floors and to keep the interior clean from outside contaminants. While X washed up, Zero sat down and placed firewood inside the fireplace and started kindling the flames, securing it with the screen. His azure eyes glazed over sleepily as the bright scarlet embers started crackling and charring the logs inside, putting him in a relaxing trance. The whole experience was calming for him. The neo blue bomber sometimes swore that Zero was part cat, as he enjoyed to languidly splay himself on the soft throw right in front of the fireplace, often times falling asleep.

Seeing how exhausted Zero was, X went towards him and slowly took off his helmet. As X undid the tight ponytail, his blonde hair cascaded over his shoulders in rivulets. Lifting his hands to remove his partner’s helmet as well, Zero affectionately ruffled X’s hair, followed with a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

Smiling, X motioned for Zero to lay his head on his lap and he gladly obliged. The warbot sighed in relief as X massaged his temples, easing tension he didn’t know he had. The azure hunter’s hands felt so soothing as they stroked him all the way from the base of his skull to the bottom strands. In the process, X was threading out the tangles, feeling as though his hands were flowing through liquid silk. 

From a tactical standpoint, falling asleep in the open was dangerous. For the crimson hunter, vulnerability was a death sentence. But his deep trust for X over-rode all of that. Zero revered in lingered physical contact with X but would never admit it and X was nice enough to never tease him about it. It was left unspoken but understood in the lasting touches, gentle kisses, and deep contented purrs that rumbled within Zero's throat when X stroked his hair and cuddled him, already asleep.


End file.
